About Muhammad Hafiz
Muhammad Hafiz (born February 8, 1998) known professionally as Hafiz, is an Indonesian singer and songwriter. He spent his early years struggling to become a songwriter and also tried his luck in the music world. Muhammad Hafiz said that music that teaches focus and discipline are two important characteristics of successful musicians. At that time, Hafiz was heading home thinking about how to make music, finally he downloaded the Garage Band application on the Macbook that he had just bought. After he downloaded the Garage B and application he immediately tried to compose a song and after that he saved it, but it didn't stop there, Hafiz sent a sample of the song to his friend and his friend said that the song was good. Finally, Hafiz looked for ways to distribute the song and finally he could and in October 2017 Hafiz released his debut single which he first named Paradise. Before releasing the single Hafiz was very difficult in choosing the title for his debut single, finally after searching here and there Hafiz decided to give the title Paradise In 2018 to be more precise in August, Hafiz got an email containing an invitation to make more songs, and finally he was excited to make songs. But before that he was confused because it was difficult to produce a song on his own without any help, but finally Hafiz was finished. Right on August 21, 2018 Hafiz released his second single, entitled Ao Dan Liu. The single is an existing single featuring it, namely by Dellastri Agoesra. Della is a friend of Hafiz and Ao Dan Liu taken from the name Della which is translated into Chinese. In mid-September Hafiz released his third single, entitled Logic. After seeing developments in the song Ao Dan Liu earlier, Hafiz was quickly releasing his third single, Logic. On September 21, 2018, Hafiz released his first debut album, titled Heaven. In one album there are 8 tracks, 2 tracks have been made singles namely Ao Dan Liu in August, Logic which was released in mid-September. When he first released the album, Hafiz was very happy because he had his own album and he was appreciated by his best friends, family and closest people. Currently the most heard song from the album Heaven is Funky, which has now broken through several charts in the world. In 2019, Hafiz will release his sophomore album, which is named Anxiety. Some songs from this album have been made singles, such as Love, Miss You featuring Faisal Azzam, Be Yourself featuring Egdaf & Faisal Azzam, Anxiety featuring Egdaf and the latest is Be Honest featuring Andryan Arya. Love was released on June 4, 2019, Miss You was released July 3, 2019, Be Yourself was released September 6, 2019 and Be Honest was released on November 29, 2019. Some of the singles hits from the Anxiety album itself were Love, Miss You, Be Yourself, and Be Honest. The lead single from the album itself is Love, after that Miss You and following as Be Yourself, Anxiety and Be Honest. Anxiety itself will be released on December 6, 2019, containing 12 tracks, 5 tracks have become singles. Love, Be Yourself, Anxiety and Be Honest are the mainstays of Hafiz for this Anxiety album. The album itself was in Executive Producer by Muhammad Hafiz himself, Andryan Arya, Bintang Zahiddan, Egdaf, and Faisal Azzam as Producer and Muhammad Reyhan as Co-Producer. In this second album, Hafiz collaborates with his closest people or younger cousins such as Andryan Arya, Bintang Zahiddan, Egdaf, Faisal Azzam and Reyhan. They filled several singles such as Miss You with Faisal, Be Yourself with Egdaf & Faisal, Be Honest with Ryan. The first track of this album is Kuala Lumpur. Hafiz gave the title Kuala Lumpur because Hafiz got this idea album from 3 years ago or succeeded in 2016, and there is also Hafiz found true calm, and Hafiz took Kuala Lumpur like his own hometown.